Breaking the Girl
by itanshi
Summary: MaiHiME: Nao finds love or at least thinks she does. Chie and Aoi enjoy each other and messing with Nao.


A young student walked by arm and arm with an older man, she was smiling and saying sweet words keeping company with her new friend. Some classmates turned from what shy were doing and noticed she had a different boyfriend than last they saw her some variety of days ago last week.

"Is that Yuuki-san?" one asked.

"Uh, yeah, who's she with?"

"I haven't seen him around before." A guy answered. He was looking through a book.

"No?" they all wondered, but went on about their earlier conversations and musings.

The sky was pleasant and the wind was gentle, but the sun was falling bit by bit as the time made itself apparent to everyone.

"Julia-chan, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, dinner, movie, bar?" she laughed and cursed under her breath at how mundane her latest catch was.

"A bar?" he thought aloud. She nodded sarcastically to him. If he didn't make a move on her tonight she was going to dump him. She thought it funny that he was doomed either way. She caught him eyeing her grin and laughed it off.

"What where you thinking?"

"Oh, I'm not old enough to drink, were you really going to take me?"

"Ah, I'll skip on that, don't worry."

"Ok."

The next day Nao Yuuki was sitting on a park bench with her face smashed into her hand as she mulled over the stupid date she had. Damn guy was too nice, she walked out of the theater while he was in the bathroom. Dinner was ok though, nothing like free food.

She sighed and leaned back on the bench to look at the clouds rolling by, all this time preying on people and robbing them of their hard earned money they were gonna blow on porn anyways. She got a ring on her phone and she yawned as she took it out of her pocket. "Jareddo?" she wondered, it sounded foreign. Risky, but always good prey.

"Nao-san, where are you headed to?" Aoi asked, they had bumped into each other by their dorm room that night and Nao was in a hurry.

"Got a date."

"A date?" she tried to ask who it was, but Nao had turned the corner and disappeared.

"What was that?" Chie walked over from behind.

"Uh, Nao-san had a date."

"Another?" she sounded suspicious, but she shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Want to investigate?"

"Thought you'd never ask." She took out her camera in one hand and spare batteries and an extra memory card in the other. Aoi just smiled sweetly refraining her knowing laugh.

"Julia?" a deep voice spoke, it was a far alley deep into the neighboring city. Nao would often use places like this for her bait and capture.

"Jareddo?"

"Jared is fine."

"Ah yes, my, how old are you?" she asked, the man before her had almost a foot on her and wore a heavy jacket. His face was kind and his hair just passed his shoulder. His skin was darker than her own.

"Eh? 21, that too old for you?"

"You seem older," she remarked slyly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Where she go?"

"I think she ducked into an alley." Chie nodded.

"Alley? Those are dirty!"

"That ever stop me?"

Aoi blinked.

"We should get going, the shops will close soon." He remarked.

"Yes, we should." She smiled sweetly.

The next day Aoi and Chie were sprawled on the floor of Aoi's dorm room asleep. Nao walked in and saw them there. "Uh, Aoi?"

"Huh, what?"

"What I tell you about bringing people into our dorm without asking?"

"Uh…" Aoi was not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Forget it, I'm going to bed."

Chie had a smile on her face that seemed a bit misplaced. "Chie-chan, wake up!" she shoved her shoulder and she rolled over onto her back.

"What?" she rubbed her face.

"Nao's back!"

"Damn, ok, I'll…see you in class." She got up and grabbed her things and left with a wave.

"Sorry about that, Nao-san." Aoi tried to smile uneasily.

"I said forget it, class is in a couple hours, right?"

"Yes, heh."

During class Chie was asleep on the desk and Aoi was bouncing her pencil off the side of her head where she was rested on her hand. They day was slow and it was even a bit hotter and it was not looking well for her.

Class ended before they knew it and Aoi found herself waking Chie again. "Hey." She leaned down "Chie-chan!"

"Ah crap." She got up slowly and rubbed her face. "I can not do this often. Not good for me."

"Heh, c'mon, let's take a walk outside."

"Alright."

"What's with Nao?" Aoi asked.

"She lost us sometime last night, I forget when, but I swore I saw daylight."

"We took how many trains?"

"More than we should have, that's for sure."

"Who was that guy she was with?"

"No idea, but last I saw him, he was alone."

"Something happen?"

"Something happened?" Nao walked up behind them looking rather annoyed.

"Oh, hehe, there was this uh, TV program, yeah!" Aoi stumbled.

"Cut the crap, Aoi, Chie-san, you two were spying on me last night, why?"

"Curiosity I'm afraid, yourself?"

"Chie!"

"What?"

"I was dumped." She walked away biting her lip.

"Huh?" Chie looked to Aoi and she shrugged.

School ended for the day and Chie thought to go window shopping, "Aoi-chan, interested?"

"Yeah!" she got her purse and was out of the Dorm to meet her outside.

As much as they wanted to enjoy each other's company, they could only find themselves talking about their classmate. "Dumped?"

"Huh? Oh." Aoi rubbed her chin in a thought. "So let's get this straight she has a lot of men for dates right?"

"A few a week if my guesses are right."

"She's not having…" she blushed.

"I doubt it." She grinned.

"Ah don't tease me!"

"Heh, well I don't think she's ready for that just yet, she may not act like it, but she is younger than us." She nodded.

"Oh, alright, well, so, she got dumped?"

"Yeah, looks like she's upset over it too, hehe."

"Hmm?" she walked around her and took a note of her expression, "You're thinking something devious again, Chie-chan."

"Oh? No, not so much, I think Nao-chan is beginning to understand what love is."

"Oh?"

"You know what that means?"

"What? What?"

"Hehe." She took her cell phone out. Aoi just blinked.

The next day in a study hall, "A call? Now?" Nao sighed and looked at the name. "Daikon?" she blinked. "He must be using a pen name." she sighed and started tapping away at the buttons. 7 pm tonight in the park. I will have a red hair and a cute school uniform. "There."

Aoi turned to Chie who gave a thumbs up. Nao didn't notice, but something irked her.

"Julia?"

"Yes? Uh, Daikon?"

"Oh, heh, people do that all the time, just call me Daiki."

"Oh, ok, heh."

"Did we have to be up this high in a tree, Chie-chan?"

"What afraid of heights?"

"I'm afraid I'll fall!"

"Hehe, don't worry, I'll catch you."

"Then what?"

"Hmm."

"Hey!"

"Tell me about yourself."

"Oh, uh, I like gardening and eh, lazy summer evenings!"

"Hmm, you don't seem like the type."

"No? Hehe, I get that all the time!" she laughed it off.

"You hear her?"

"I don't want to hear her anymore!" Aoi faked tears.

"Her acting seems well practiced, not bad."

"They gone yet?"

"Ah, fine let's go hide in the bushes over there." She pointed.

"Ok." She gave in.

The next day Nao was in bed before Aoi got there and looked like she couldn't sleep. "Nao-san…" Aoi walked over.

"I was dumped again!"

"Dumped, why?"

"I don't know!"

"I'll listen."

"No, forget it!" she tossed a pillow at her and fell back down on the bed.

It was the weekend at last and everyone was making plans to go somewhere away from this out of the way school town. Some hit the beach, others hit the mountains. Most of them took a cruise on the new ship that replaced the one from months before. Nao was laying in the sand on a blanket in a red two piece bikini.

"Ah, Yuuki-san." A dreadfully familiar voice spoke.

Nao looked over from under her shades and grumbled, "What is it, Fujino-san?"

"Ah, let's not be so angry. We're here to have fun, no?" she smiled.

"Some how that black cross over two piece is not convincing."

"Huhu, ah Natsuki-chan! Over here!" she walked off.

"Bah, freakin lesbians." She watched her walk away and blinked her eyes away when they accidentally ventured to where she would rather not stare. She thought nothing of it.

"Yuuki-san, right?" a guy walked over. She couldn't place his name so she thought to ignore him. "Yeah, how are you?" he sat down beside her in the sand.

"What is it?" her voice was stark and uncaring.

"Oh, I, uh, hehe," he remembered what some ladies told him to do, "I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

"Why?"

"Why? Uh….um….I….."

"Spit it out before I spit on you!" she barked.

"I…just thought you were pretty."

"Huh?" she blinked unbelieving what just happened. "Ok, who the hell set you up?" she started to get up.

"No no, noone, I… I just asked some friends about how to approach you… I… sometimes… you can be a scary person. You know? Its hard to be around you, but… I wanted to talk."

"You talked, now go!"

"Ok, sorry, another time?"

"Don't count on it."

"Ok, sorry." He walked off looking a bit upset, but not entirely surprised.

"What the hell?" she laid back down and realized her day had just gone to… at least it was hot outside.

"How'd it go?" Chie asked.

"She blew me off."

"Did she blush?" Aoi asked eagerly.

"Yeah, hehe."

"Score!" the two girls high-fived.

"Huh?"

"I don't think anyone saw her blush before, go get yourself some fruit punch!" Chie patted him on the back.

"Ok…I…guess, later…" he walked off rather confused more than proud.

"Well, seems the spider lady has a heart after all." Chie crossed her arms with a smile feeling rather proud of herself.

"Phase 3?"

"Yeah, let's invite her on a date with a friend of mine."

"Oh? Who?"

"A secret."

"Oooh!"

"Damn, I'm low on money, I have to secure another 'date'" she typed away on her pad and sent it to a dating forum. She sighed and waited for a response. After twenty minutes or so one came up. "Hmm, 22, employed, considers himself good looking, heh what a joke." She responded at once, 'Hello, Julia here, I got your message, let's meet sometime Monday night…' "Damn, where at? School parking lot? Beach? Park?" 'Meet me in front of the boat dock' "Damn now I have to walk." She sent it and plopped back down on the grass. "I should dress up for this."

"So, Kitarou-kun, you going to meet her?"

"Oh yeah, I'll break her." Kitarou was tossing a can of coffee back and forth from the vending machine near by.

"Oh, no, don't do that. She's still a virgin if you can believe it."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Oh man, Look, Kitarou, no sex, ok? That's bad!"

"Fine, fine." He waved and walked away. The sound of the can being opened could be heard.

"He related?" Aoi wondered.

"He?" she smiled. Aoi blinked.

"Chie-chan…what are you thinking?"

"Oh, hey! I know!"

"What?" she tilted her head a bit.

"Come, let's go grab a snack from a vending machine!"

"Oh? Where?"

"Across town!"

"Ooh!"

That Monday Nao stood on the a pillar near the dock entrance. She saw a sports car park in the distance and a guy got out. He fixed his hair which was just a bit longer than his ears, not much. He apparently greased it back and the fading light glinted off of the hair and Nao couldn't help but stare as he walked closer.

"You Julia?"

"Uh..y..yes?"

"You aren't?"

"I… I am!"

"Good, lets walk."

"Ok!" she took his arm and they walked across the pier.

"I was wondering why of all places you would have me pick you up here."

"I… like the ocean."

"You do? Was rather fond of it myself. Do you come here often?"

"No… not often."

"Ah, good that we are here then, right?"

"Uh, right!" she caught sight of his smile and turned away to hide a blush. Damn he wasn't a prick, why was he not a prick? "I wanted a prick!" she yelled inside her head.

"You ever wonder why there aren't any sea gulls in Japan?"

"What a sea gull?"

"Heh, a flying rat, some say. A white winged scavenger. They frequent restaurant parking lots and seaside docks."

"Oh."

"So, you know why?"

"No."

"Me either." He laughed. She blinked and found herself smiling.

An hour passed as they watched the sun fall bellow the sea. Nao was leaning on him as he left his arm around her shoulders. "This was pleasant?"

"Uh..yes, yes it was."

"Glad to hear it, I'll see you tomorrow? Same place?"

"Going so soon?"

"Yeah, got work in the morning, do you need me to take you home from here?"

"Uh, no, no I can walk, its not far."

"Alright, tomorrow then." He walked away without turning back and gave a small wave.

"Uh…," Nao blinked. "Um…" she watched him drive off. "CRAP!"

"So Nao, how was your date?" Aoi asked.

"Huh? Date?"

"Yeah, you go on dates a lot right? I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, right, I'm… going to bed."

"Ok! How'd it go?"

"I'm seeing him again tomorrow."

"Ah, that's great!"

"Yeah, great…"

Chie and Aoi met for lunch in the courtyard to talk business once again, "So, Aoi, how'd it go?"

She clasped her hands and closed her eyes, "She's in looove!" she started laughing as Chie almost dumped her lunch on the ground.

"Ha! That's awesome!"

"So, now what?"

"Nothing, We leave it in Kitarou-chan's hands."

"Chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"You're grinning again."

"So?" she smiled when Aoi smiled.

That night drew sooner than the last one and Nao couldn't describe what it was. "Ah, Kitarou-kun!" she ran over when he walked closer.

"Come, I'll show you some of my favorite spots now."

"Ok!" she found herself smiling more. She waited on a bench somewhere across town as he hit the washroom. She sighed and thought about what was happening, she needed money, she needed…. She needed to get her mind on her job. This was a job, a con, she would lure him into a lude act and punish him for it and then rob him. She couldn't just do it for no reason. Julia would wait.

"You sure you don't wish to use it?" he asked as he walked out.

"No, I'm ok, thank you."

"You don't have a curfew, do you?"

"No, not tonight."

"We have a long drive then, up there." He pointed to a hill top. "The clouds are blowing away, we should have a nice night tonight. You don't mind if I freshen up some of my romanticism, do you?"

"No, I'd like that." she blinked, "What the fuck am I saying?" she cursed herself in her mind. This was ridiculous, who was conning who?

"Chie, you shouldn't be here," Aoi warned her again.

"No, this time, Kitarou will walk her home, which is here. If the date failed, well I doubt it will."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She left a hand on Aoi's knee to comfort her.

"Ok." They soon heard voices in the hall. "Uh, Chie, you should hide!"

"I should? Where?"

"Uh…uh…my bed!"

"Ok!" she took her hand and they hurried off into the next room. She got in and pulled Aoi with her.

"Hey!" she laughed.

"Shh."

"I was happy you showed me that, Kitarou," Nao smiled rather calmly.

"You aren't such a bad person to be with, I'm glad I got to know you."

"You heard stuff about me?"

"Pieces, not much, you don't mind if I kiss you do you?"

"Uh…uh…."

"Yes, no?"

Nao turned away her face reddened, "Don't worry, I just wondered what it'd be like." Kitarou took her chin.

"What are they doing?" Aoi asked.

"Hmm? Doing?"

"No, out there!"

"Why out there?"

"No!"

"We're in here."

"No!" Aoi grabbed her mouth to keep from laughing.

Chie looked over at her. "Ah no fair."

"Huh?"

"Thank you, Kitarou, This weekend ok? I don't think I can rush this."

"I'll wait, don't let it bother you." He smiled and walked off.

"Thank you, good night." The door was closed and she walked slowly across the room.

"Oooooh." Chie and Aoi were staring from the bedroom door.

"Wh, wh, what?" Nao jumped back startled at the faces staring at her now.

"I'll be going now, take care, Aoi-chan, Nao-chaan!" Chie grinned and walked out of the room into the hallway. Aoi ran after her, but stopped short of the door. No reason to follow really although the thought came to mind.

"Nao-san?" Aoi asked.

"What? It was a date, so? Go get a date if you want one so bad!" she stormed off to her bed.

"Well, guess I have to talk to him," Aoi thought.

After school the next day Aoi and Kitarou sat on a bench in the park, kids were walking arm and arm, some feeding the birds, others chasing them.

"Why you call me here, Aoi-chan?" Kitarou asked.

"Just wondering how the dates were going, Nao-san and Chie-chan wouldn't tell me anything."

"Truth be told, I haven't told Chie anything. She's enjoying this a bit much I'd say."

"I don't mind, she's fun to be with."

"Is she? She's always been a rascal to me, not my type."

"Do you prefer treacherous red heads?"

"Treacherous? If she tries anything. I'm not incapable, you know."

"Treat her well. She can be mean, but…"

"I know what she can be like. Chie was going to send me a photo album, but I declined. She's such a paparazzi."

"Heh, yeah, she does take a lot of pictures." She looked away.

"Treat her well, ok?"

"I will."

"Good." Kitarou got up and walked away.

"Hey Kitarou-chan!" Chie ran across the parking lot to his car. He was just getting in.

"Hey, don't call me chan! It confuses people!"

"You getting pissy four days out of the month confuses people!"

"Damn it, what's your problem?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know how things were."

"I kissed her, is that good enough?"

"Well, that is good, but now what?"

"Well, we're going to hit a movie this Friday night."

"And?"

"Dinner."

"And?"

"A love hotel."

"I knew it!"

"A hell you do! I was joking!"

"Ah well, say, she know yet?"

"No secrets told on the first few dates, you know me."

"Don't you break her heart!"

"She look like a broken heart type?"

"Point taken."

"Nao-chan?" Mai watched her walk by with a smile on her face.

"Mai, why is she smiling? She never smiles." Mikoto asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Mai, ramen tonight!"

"Yes, yes," she sighed and walked on.

"Who's that guy hanging around school?"

"With the greased hair? He was hot!"

"You saw him?"

"Yeah! He drives a sports car!"

Nao walked by hearing gossip spread already. She knew who it was they spoke of and for some reason she was a little proud of herself. Only a bit.

"What is this! What is this I hear?" Haruka burst the door open of the student council room with Yukino following trying to apologize all along the way for her partner's veracity.

Shizuru sipped Tea and Tate looked over hoping he had nothing to do with it.

"Damn it! Where is that blasted Vice President!"

"What do you need, Haruka-san?" Tate asked.

"Ha? I don't need anything from you! President!"

"Yes?" Shizuru set her cup down.

"There' this man outside. All the girls are swimming all over him!"

"Uh… Swooning…"

"Whatever! Look, He has to be stopped, he's distracting all of the inmates!"

"Classmates…"

"That's what I said!"

"Well, if you wish, send him here. I'll have a talk. Is this satisfactory to you?"

"Uh….yes…." Haruka bit her lip and stormed out. Yukino bowed and quickly caught up with her.

"I can't stand it! I will not stand it any more!"

"Stand what?" Yukino asked.

"Never mind."

"You wished to see me?"

"Yes, Kitarou-kun is it?"

"Yes, President,"

"Fujino-san is fine."

"Ok, Fujino-san."

Natsuki walked in seemingly n a slight hurry, "Uh, Shizuru-san, may I borrow your…"

"Borrow anything you like, Natsuki-chan."

"Uh…I'll give it back in an hour." She grabbed the laptop and walked off with it. Kitarou watched Shizuru's glancing eyes as the blue haired student left.

"I get it now." Kitarou nodded.

"Hmm, what is it you understand, Kitarou-kun?"

"I couldn't miss it, your eyes were all over her."

"What do you mean by that?" her voice dropped a bit.

"Heh," he had to laugh, "Pardon me," Kitarou undid a shirt button and a second one and pulled it away a bit to show some wrappings.

"I see."

"Is there a problem with this?"

"I'll let it go, but if you don't attend this school, I'm afraid I will have to kindly request your vacancy from the premises. Is this satisfactory?"

"I understand, I will only come by after hours. I had just thought to see the girl I was dating by chance."

"Girl?"

"Not sure if I should tell you."

"Mm, I'll find out. Have a good day, Kitarou-san."

"Thank you very much, Fujino-san." Kitarou got up and bowed some. She then walked out into the hall where she bumped into Natsuki. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm… I'm fine, back off!" she took a breath and composure. She stood up and walked away.

"Hmm, she is cute." Kitarou shrugged and kept walking.

"Who was that guy?"

"Hmm? Guy?"

"Huh? That's not a guy?"

Shizuru just sipped her tea in silence.

"Oh no, what am I going to wear?" Nao walked back and forth in her dorm room.

Aoi walked over in her nightgown and yawned. "Nao, why are you up so early?"

"I've that date tonight, I need to get ready, I need to…"

"Shopping?"

"I'm not going with you or Chie-san, ok?"

"Ok…hey that's not fair."

"No Natsuki, no Mai, no guy, dang it."

"Midori-san?"

"Hmm, I'll call her, what's her number?"

"Eh ask Miyu she has everyone's number."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I didn't ask." She yawned and walked back to her bed.

"Strange."

"Nao-chan!" Midori jumped up and down waving her arm around.

"Why did I call her again?" she sighed.

"This is so surprising! I never thought you'd ask me to go shopping with you, you have a date, right? Who's the stud?"

"Uh… Kitarou."

"Ooh, sounds rich, he have a car?"

"Ferrari."

"Damn! He's not that old is he?"

"Little bit."

"Ah good! The young need love! Lets go! To the shopping districts!" she grabbed her arm and marched on.

"What I get myself into?"

"So this your last date with her? I heard you found someone else." Chie leaned against the wall waiting for a reply.

"Well, if you mean someone else as in someone my age, yes.: she replied.

"Kitarou-chan, you need to stop playing people like that."

"Wasn't this your intention at the start?"

"I'm not so sure anymore."

"Well, until you are, I'll play it my way. Take care." She walked off.

"So that's him?"

"Yeah."

"Hey can I have him when you are done?"

"No!" she blinked realizing what she said. She sighed and turned. "Kitarou!" Nao ran over and hugged him tight.

"There there, its good to see you. Nao, I know its been three dates now, but we're going to have a long talk after this, ok?"

"I…I see."

"Please, don't think of it. Lets have fun tonight and by the way, you look quite good today."

"Thank you." She smiled widely.

"Chie, what was that movie that was out tonight?"

"Not sure, let's go see it anyways."

"Alright."

"Tate-kun, are you doing anything tonight?" Mai yawned.

"Eh well, OUCH!" he grabbed his foot where a heel had been slammed a second before.

"He's seeing a movie with me tonight!" Shiho got between them. Mikoto took it upon herself to defend Mai and stared her down.

"Great." Mai rubbed her face in disgust.

"Let's all go then." Tate hobbled away in defeat.

"You doing anything tonight, Natsuki-chan?" Shizuru walked over to where she was flipping through documents on the laptop.

"No, why?"

"Would a movie sound good?"

"I guess so."

"I bought us two tickets."

"Oh, ok, wait what?"

"I will see you then at 8." She walked away.

"Ah man." Natsuki slumped back into her chair.

Everyone from all around were hitting the bars, restaurants and the kids were hitting the theaters. "Mai-san!" Midori ran over. "Good to see you, ah Tate, Mikoto and Shiho-chan."

"What are you here for, Midori-sensei?" Tate asked.

"San, please, I'm hanging with Nao and Kitarou."

"Kitarou?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, her boyfriend."

"Another?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, he's hot, you should all have a look. Oh, Tate-kun, learn something from him!"

"Heh?"

"Haruka-san, Yukino-san, what brings you here?" Chie smiled.

"Shh." Yukino warned.

"Why am I here? I'm here to spy on the President, she's up to no good! I bet she fraternizing with that damned doorknob!"

"Hearthtrob…"

"No, I meant doorknob! Nevermind!" she stormed off again. Yukino caught up and took her arm.

"Those two?" Aoi asked.

"Well, hard to say with that loose cannon, I feel sorry for Yukino-chan."

"Yeah."

The movie came and went and Natsuki sat there grumbling. Shizuru looked over at her and leaned closer, "It wasn't that bad."

"It was a romance, why are we watching a romance?"

"Silly girl," she smiled, "You might want to wash your face."

"Hu, what? Damn it."

"huhu."

"Nao, did you not enjoy the movie?" Kitarou asked.

"I… I did enjoy it. I had a great night, but, I…"

"If you are concerned over what we will have to talk about, please don't. I loved our time together."

"I… I did as well. But its not that, its…" she realized she didn't want to summon Julia, she couldn't.

"Its ok, let go for a walk."

"I…I have to be honest with you, Kitarou."

"Hmm?"

"I've been with dozens and dozens of men. Never more than a night and we never did much, but, I used them."

"How so?"

"I'm too young for relationships, at least, relationships like that so I beat them up and rob them."

"You beat up lolicons?"

"I try."

"Heh, that's pretty funny." Kitarou laughed.

"What, it is?"

"Yeah, you're a con as much as I am."

"Wh, what do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, how much of a con were you with these few dates?"

"I… I wasn't, I… I don't know."

"Then I will be honest, I can't have a long term relationship with you. I am not one to ever have one. I enjoy the spice of life going from one girl to the next just like we had these past few days. I really do enjoy the time we had."

"I… always enjoyed beating them up, I never tried to enjoy the time… the time together. They were not good people either, I never had any attraction to them. Not one."

"Ah, why is that?"

"I don't know, I mean they all sucked but."

"Hehe, fair enough. Stay with me as long as you want tonight, but in the morning I have to meet a friend across town."

"Friend?"

"My next target." Kitarou winked. She put an arm around her and pulled her close on the bench. Nao put one arm around him and a hand upon his chest.

"I see." She stayed there in security and comfort until her fingers wondered a bit. "What are you wearing under this?"

"Oh? Bandages."

"You hurt?"

"Not really, but I leave them there anyways."

"I see."

Hours passed in silence until she fell asleep.

"Chie-chaaan!" Aoi ranover across the park.

Chie grabbed her as she came close and nodded to the bench. Nao was sleeping on Kitarou's lap. Soon Kitarou awoke as the sun hit her eyelids. "Chie-chan, Aoi-chan?"

"Yeah, sleep well?"

"No my back is stiff, my neck is sore and, my well, ok I did sleep well." She looked down at Nao there.

"So yo leaving to see Alice?" Chie asked.

"Huh, who's that?" Aoi asked.

"Can never get anything by you, can I? Yeah, I will, but never any promises, not to anyone, not to you."

"That a promise?" Chie smirked.

"Got me there." She yawned and patted Nao on the shoulder, but she kept sleeping. "Too many long nights for this girl, mind if one of you takes over lap duty?"

"That's not nice, she's going to freak out!" Aoi fumed.

"Alright, its good for a laugh and she doesn't have to like me, right?" Chie smiled.

"Always the trouble maker!" Aoi pouted.

"Hmm? I thought you liked that about me."

"Well, sometimes." Aoi smiled.

"Kitarou?" Nao woke up and found herself on an unfamiliar leg. "Ch.Ch…Chie?" she bolted upright and almost summoned her nails.

"She left, girlfriend across town you know how it is."

"Ah, yeah I know, wait she?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I…I… " Nao walked away not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Should you have told her?" Aoi walked over from behind a tree.

"Well actually, I have no idea if I should have told her or not. She's a sharp one, makes you wonder."

"Well, alright, say what's it like sleeping on a bench like that?" Aoi walked closer.

"Hmm, only one way to find out." She grinned.

"No more devious thoughts, you." Aoi teased.


End file.
